1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stereo demodulator system and is directed particularly to a differential amplifier with an offset current compensator for use in an integrated circuit embodying such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 731,018 entitled "MPX Stereo Signal Demodulator" filed Oct. 8, 1976 and assigned to the same assignee as the present case, and which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,918, I proposed a system that would reduce the offset current of a stereo signal to within a several tens of .mu.A(micro ampere). However, it is desirable to reduce the offset current still more in the case of a multiplex (MPX) stereo signal demodulator that includes a muting circuit. An offset current amounting to about 10 .mu.A or more would produce a rather large noise when the muting circuit was switched ON and OFF.